icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1992–93 New York Islanders season
The 1992-93 New York Islanders season was the twenty-first season in the franchise's history. This involved the Islanders participating in the Prince of Wales Conference finals. Four Islanders (Benoit Hogue, Derek King, Steve Thomas and Pierre Turgeon) reached the 30-goal plateau.http://www.hockey-reference.com/teams/NYI/1993.html Offseason NHL Draft Regular season Season standings Game log Player stats |- | class="toccolors" |'Goaltending' |- | |- |} |- | class="toccolors"| Goaltending |- | |- |} Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; SA = Shots against; SV = Shots saved; SV% = Save percentage; Playoffs Patrick Division Semi-finals Washington vs. New York Islanders Game 6 of this series was marred by a vicious check on the Islanders' leading scorer, Pierre Turgeon, by the Capitals' Dale Hunter, moments after Turgeon scored a third-period goal to put the game and the series out of reach for Washington. Hunter received a 21-game suspension for the hit, which carried over into the 1993–94 season. *April 18 - New York Islanders 1 Washington 3 *April 20 - New York Islanders 5 Washington 4 (2OT) *April 22 - Washington 3 New York Islanders 4 (OT) *April 24 - Washington 3 New York Islanders 4 (2OT) *April 26 - New York Islanders 4 Washington 6 *April 28 - Washington 3 New York Islanders 5 NYI win best-of-seven series 4–2 Patrick Division Finals Pittsburgh vs. New York Islanders The Isles' improbable upset of the Penguins was capped off by David Volek's series-winning goal at 5:16 of overtime in Game 7. *May 2 - New York Islanders 3 Pittsburgh 2 *May 4 - New York Islanders 0 Pittsburgh 3 *May 6 - Pittsburgh 3 New York Islanders 1 *May 8 - Pittsburgh 5 New York Islanders 6 *May 10 - New York Islanders 3 Pittsburgh 6 *May 12 - Pittsburgh 5 New York Islanders 7 *May 14 - New York Islanders 4 Pittsburgh 3 (OT) New York Islanders win best-of-seven series 4–3 Prince of Wales Conference Finals Montreal vs. New York Islanders All teams in the Conference Finals were seeded third in their division. Montreal's win in game three was their eleventh straight, tying the single-playoff record set a year earlier by Pittsburgh and Chicago. *May 16 - New York Islanders 1 Montreal 4 *May 18 - New York Islanders 3 Montreal 4 (2OT) *May 20 - Montreal 2 New York Islanders 1 (OT) *May 22 - Montreal 1 New York Islanders 4 *May 24 - New York Islanders 2 Montreal 5 Montreal wins best-of-seven series 4–1 Awards and records * Lady Byng Memorial Trophy: Pierre Turgeon * Vladimir Malakhov, Defense, NHL All-Rookie Team Game Ads 92-93NHLExhNYITroyGameAd.jpg|Exhibition @ Albany References * Islanders on Hockey Database Category:New York Islanders seasons New York Islanders season, 1992–93 New York Islanders season, 1992–93